This invention pertains to skin care compounds and, in particular, to such skin care compounds that are designed to clean and restore the skin of the individual user by providing a compound using a silk oil protein to repair damaged and promote smooth supple skin.
There have been many different compounds used for cleaning and restoring skin that have been used over the years to treat the skin. The sale of beauty products is a very large business and all sorts of compounds have been used for this purpose. Recently, the use of natural products has been coming into vogue at this time. Skin repair products having aloe vera, soaps, detergents, and the like, are commonly used in the field. What is needed are skin compounds that use the natural oil of silk to clean and restore and repair the skin of the users of the product.
Clearly, it is desirable for a skin care compound of this type to be very effective and easy to use. It is an object of this invention to set skin care compounds weight which avoids the disadvantages of previous skin care products.